


things left unsaid

by poppunkpadfoot (StormVandal)



Series: things left unsaid [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sirius Black Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/pseuds/poppunkpadfoot
Summary: All the answers Sirius could've given for question 9 on his sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, but didn't.





	things left unsaid

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Is this a fucking joke_

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I really don’t want to do that. Can I just say it sucks and move on?_

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_It isn’t a fun time, I’ll tell you that much._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I skipped the reading for this lesson. Don’t worry, I can still answer the question in great detail._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I told my friends that they could skip the reading as well and that I’d tell them whatever they needed to know, but they all just looked at me funny and James excused himself and went to the bathroom for way too long and they all did the reading anyway. Swots._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_James cries a lot - I mean, the bloke cries at the end of Muggle romance films - but I don’t think I’d ever seen him like that before, the way he was the night I ran away. Angry crying is not a good look for him. He tried not to let me see but I caught him at it._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Mr. and Mrs. Potter are really nice you know, no wonder James is so great. They didn’t have to let me stay with them all summer._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I’m still not really sure where I’m going to go this summer._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Mrs. Potter made me chai and sat with me whenever I woke up from a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep. She didn’t have to do that but she did anyway and I don’t know if she knows how much I appreciated it._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Flinching every time an adult raises their wand too suddenly._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I didn’t stop shaking for two days._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_It hurt so fucking much that saying “it hurt so fucking much” just feels pathetic._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I thought I was going to die._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I wanted to die._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Seriously, is this a fucking joke_

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_It felt like I was being torn limb from limb. It felt like I was being shredded to pieces. It felt like I was going to explode. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over and over and over and over and it was never going to stop._

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I screamed so loud that my throat bled and my voice was hoarse for a week even though Mr. Potter gave me medicine for it every day._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_“Degenerate, abomination, blood traitor, filth, shame of my flesh”_

_Wait I suppose those would be the causes of the Cruciatus Curse, not the effects._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_All-encompassing fucking agony like you literally cannot imagine. The end._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Every single nerve, every single pain receptor in your entire body firing off at once, screaming at you and not stopping._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I’m only sixteen and I’ve already been Crucio’d repeatedly. Is that a record? Do I win a prize?_

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I hope the prize is a flying motorbike, because I really want one of those._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_Sometimes I think about it, or the memory comes back to me all of a sudden, and I just start panicking. Once I broke down and cried in class and James passed it off as a prank that he’d played on me. Said he’d used a Hysteria Hex. Remember?_

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I don’t want to have a meltdown in the middle of this stupid exam_

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I’m going to have a fucking meltdown in the middle of this stupid fucking exam_

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_It’s been almost a year and I still have nightmares._

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



_I can’t_

 

  1. Describe the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.



 

 

 

 

 


End file.
